Apartment Door 101: Love found
by Aia Dragfilia
Summary: Who proposes a sudden marriage to a girl you just met? Take it from Natsu. Natsu fell in love with Lucy the first time he saw her. He was pranked one day, and for once, he was glad he was. AU. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail is an awesome manga/anime made by a great mangaka, Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Marry Me<strong>

Running through the pavement, bumping on to anonymous people, yelling at them to make a way for him, he dashed to the said apartment which Gray, his worst friend, said was burning.

As a fireman, it is his responsibility to always extinguish fire and make sure that no one is hurt, be alert as he should be, put other's sake and welfare ahead of his own, and to always live up to his choice of profession. That is what you call public service, you dedicate some time of your life in helping others wholeheartedly, to help when needed, even if it is his day off.

It was his day-off that he had always looked up to. He just wanted a day of rest but damn fire, can't wait of any time to destroy!

He runs fast the second floor of the apartment building, finds a room numbered 101 and he was all fired up. Different kind of adrenaline is rushing through his veins. High powered, his blood is boiling with excitement. Another extreme action is waiting. Playing with fire, testing the fire, challenging how much can it hurt someone when he is just there. Just great. The feeling is great. It was like hitting two birds with one stone, one bird is the bird of saving someone's life and the second bird hit was the bird of honor. Scratch that, it sounds perverted.

He dialed Gray's number, wanting to ask him why is the truck isn't still coming.

"We can't be there! We also have an emergency here. Bisca is giving birth! We just passed the case to another group of firemen." By his voice, Natsu can't decide if he should believe him or not. But indeed, Bisca is on the month of giving birth that's why she got a leave, only visiting them once in a while. And unfortunately for her, that once in a while turns out to be her labor time. He can hear noises on the other side of the line and there was groaning which was obviously Bisca's. With that heard, Gray made him believe their prank.

"Okay. Tell Bisca my regards."

When he found the door, he immediately kicked it opened as to save whoever was there. Time for the hero to come!

Upon the door opened wide in front of his confused eyes, he ran inside. All those adrenaline rushing through him was gone, all excitement disappeared, and the place was so clean. As in clean like there were no furnitures around.

He tried to smell any signs of fire but there was no hint of smoke everywhere. On the contrary, he was smoking in anger. It was his day off! He was pranked!

"Hello? Anybody there?!" He called out and he swears, he heard a tiny voice followed by the shushing. It sent goose bumps on him, making every bit of his hair rise, his skin sensitive to any contacts to be made, tension overwhelming him.

"Hello?" He called out again and suddenly, felt all the courage left him. He had never encountered ghosts before and he doesn't want to encounter with one. He can watch horror movies but man, this is real life! He has the slightest idea on how to shoo ghosts away! What's worse is if the ghost took over him! He can handle fire but real ghosts? Oh please, how is he supposed to handle them?

Shaking at his trains of unwanted thoughts, he decides to run out of the room before anything could happen to him. Usually, he has tan skin but now, it turned pale. Before he can even completely set a foot outside, he heard a tiny voice, whimpering in soft sobs.

"Don't worry. He will go away now. Don't fear, big sis is here." Out of curiosity, and feeling some of his courage which betrayed him came back, he turned around and walked softly like how his cat Happy would do when snatching a fish in the fridge.

"Shh. It'll be over soon." There were sobs. Sobs not coming to only one person but from two different ones. Based on the sounds his keen ears would detect, there was a little girl crying. The other voice, it was a lovely voice that was at the same time is sad, afraid, and hopeless. It was what keeps him from walking and finding the source of the voice; finding where they were hiding.

Turning to a corner, he saw a piece of cloth behind a cabinet. If he is a serial killer, the girl would be dead by now. But nah, he is a savior of those in need. A savior of anyone who is in need and he will always stick on to that no matter what.

"Michelle, I think he's – KYAAAAAH!" For someone who was soft voiced a while ago, she sure has a loud mouth! She back off carrying a little girl with her, making him get his hand off her shoulder.

Those brown orbs that was now giving him an afraid and pleading look, it was beautiful and shining. The way her brows were knitted, the lines on her forehead, her lips saying something like 'please,' they were all captivating that he almost had his breath hitched. His eyes went up again to those begging eyes, tears brimming on it. She was holding to the little girl for dear life. Scared was written all over their faces, slapping him with the truth there is no ghost around the area. Just two girls who seem to have a problem with life.

Staring at them makes him forget his anger to Gray and the gang for pulling a prank on him. He said there was a fire and yeah, it does. Right before his eyes is a lady burning in hotness. Those curves hiding as it wraps a little form of human life is not something that you will occasionally bump and meet on the street.

"Please, don't hurt us. We're going to leave now. Just. . . Please. . ."

He forgot. It's not the time for those thoughts. Right now, what matters is the condition of these helpless girls begging for him not to hurt them. This made him end up with the conclusion that someone is really hurting them and making their life miserable.

"Hey, I'm not someone to be scared of." He tried approaching them but they moved back.

"You see, I'm a fireman and someone just pulled a prank on me, saying there's a fire on room 101. And I saw you here, scared to death." She looked at him, eyes full of doubt and suspicion. Her look just made him go closer and kneel right beside them.

"I won't hurt you." Her tears that she held back a while ago betrayed her. Falling fast as if on a race, those fluids that came from a maiden he just met, he wants to know everything about her. Who she is, what she is, he wants to know.

"Tell me what happen and maybe I can help you. Trust me." He knows what he is asking for is too much. With those position, with those begs, you can't just ask them to put their trust on you like nothing in their life is worst. But trying won't hurt. He extended his right arm and she just stared, hugging the little girl more.

The little girl with a dark blonde hair, stared at him and then at the blonde girl who was protecting her.

"Parents. . ." She murmured. He was just happy that she was opening to him, confiding some matters to him. It made him feel bad for them though. She is so worn out and stressed.

"Died. . ." She continued, still looking at the floor.

"Left alone, relatives pushing us away. No one to turn to. . ." That time, she looked at him with hurt visible in her features.

Somehow, he wants to be her savior. He wants to save them and bring smile to her lips. Sounds corny and sh*t but he wants to be someone that matters to her.

"But I must live for my sister. And we are leaving this house now. Will be wandering around and hopefully, manage to live."

"I'll help you." He offered in a convincing tone, hoping she would trust her enough to accept his help.

"Enough of help from other people. You will just push us away too. We don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. Thanks for the offer though." Nice shot, she rejected him straight. Looking to her sister, they both stand up to get their things, two backpacks fitted for their size and a luggage.

He stood up and followed them. He pulled her by the arm, alarming her but before she can further speak, he cut her off.

"Marry me." The girls stood there, shocked at his sudden proposal. Before he could even think of a wise decision, the first option that came to his mind accidentally slipped to his mouth. He was also surprised but later on, doesn't find anything wrong with it. He wants to be her savior. But unlike his saving style, this is different, this is serious and he is serious.

Her shocked expression was changed into an embarrassed one. She got her hand off him and pulled back, staring at him in disbelief like his whole existence is a joke. Despite of the looks they were giving him, he stayed calm, serious and honest. Well, he hopes they could see honesty in him. He was not really good with facial expressions especially when he is aware that he needs to look honest. He wanted to look trustworthy for her but his conscious mind which was aware of what he needs to express is a bother. Feelings and intellect clash, remember?

"What are you saying? You don't even know me and I don't know you! Don't just say things like that!" She snapped out.

"I'm serious, though I may not look like it but I'm serious." And there she was again, crying for no apparent reason.

"Hey, I know we just met. I'm Natsu by the way. I'm a fireman, a stable job. I can sustain you; I can help you without you girls feeling you're a complete burden. I know it was so sudden but I swear, I am not a pervert or anything similar to that. I won't harm nor hurt you. If you can just trust me, we can make things work out." He explained to the girl, who until now was not stating her name and was just staring at him emotionless. Wrong, there is one. Right when he saw them, they had this great fear and sadness etched on them that he can't bear to look at any longer.

"You don't have to do this. You are just feeling sorry for us. I swear you don't want this. You're just being overtaken by what you see. You should knock your head on the wall so you can think straight again." This made him chuckle. One second she is serious, blabbering how ridiculous the idea was, then the next she is saying weird stuffs on a serious matter that he opened.

Extending his right hand again, he waited for her hand.

With doubts, she doesn't know what to do, say and what to believe anymore.

But his hand is waiting.

His smile is so genuine.

His eyes were so honest.

If she trust this guy, would they be alright?

Or is thinking about being alright just a wishful thinking right now?

Michelle, her little sister she ought to protect, lifted her hand. Smiling at her, she put it atop of the stranger's waiting hand.

"Let's live with him Lucy-onee-chan. He is telling the truth." She said making her think how she can just trust this man.

"He is being honest and helpful. Let's consider his help and if that didn't work, we can always leave his life and say sorry like what we always do." Lucy almost cried at her innocent statement. She was telling that to her like it was an easy thing to do. It was so simple yet for her, things are so complicated.

How she wished she was just a child, where the world is big and there is someone who takes good care of her. That is, if there is someone who will take care of her. Apparently, they are alone. She was born the eldest and the reason for that is to look after her younger part. She was made first to be strong. She is strong. For Michelle, she will always be.

Natsu, as what he called himself, tightens his hold on her hand making her eyes divert to him. Looking at him smiling at her, she watched as he knelt to the ground in level with her sister to give her a pat.

"There's no need to think of the future with the both of you leaving. From now on, I'll be taking good care of you. You want that?" Like a child, he grinned receiving a smile from her sister that she doesn't give to anyone but her only. Michelle nods and he looked at her.

"So, will you marry me?" She can't really suppress the blush when he asked her that. Nodding slowly, she answered,

"Yeah." He stood from kneeling and lifted Michelle, carrying her to his arms.

"From now on, I'll be your sister Lucy's husband and you'll be living with me. Is that alright with the little princess?" Lucy brushed a tear away, feeling warm and happy at the sudden turn of events.

_With him, she felt safe._

_ Just his smile made her feel safe._

"So Lucy, in return for my offer. . ." She was taken aback not expecting him to ask something in return for his help.

"Relax! I just want to see you smile." She felt relieved after hearing that from him. Like what he said, she smiled.

_She was on the verge of giving up to life._

_But there is more to life than giving up._

_This man who has pink hair,_

_He just suddenly popped in their apartment._

_Approached them._

_Smiled at them._

_Offered to marry her._

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced to her as she lifts her luggage, looking at her with kindness in his eyes.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And the girl you are carrying is my sister, Michelle."

_Natsu Dragneel._

_His name was somewhat to be feared when you hear._

_His name seems so strong._

_But opposite to the name lies a man who is so kind to the likes of them._

_They were once homeless._

_But now, Natsu is with them._

_Family?_

_Are they a family now?_

"Sure nice to have a family now. From now on, you are my second family." He grinned at them, feeling happy with himself.

Maybe the prank was not really that bad because in the end, he found a family behind the door he believed was in need of saving. A family sure he will treasure. Behind that door, he made a decision he knows he will be happy. Happy with his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**I posted this story not so long time ago, but pulled it off because I don't have and couldn't think of a plot. But now, I think I can manage to finish this off together with My Ghost and I...**

**I hope you all like the first chapter. Please be kind to my new story and bother yourself leaving a review too. haha.**

**I think this is just so sweet. hihi...**

**Anyways, have a good day and noon and night.**

**Aia Dragfilia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I hate him right now for what he did to Erza. . But without him, there's no Fairy Tail. He still got me depressed with the latest chapter. Sorry for the spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hugs and Kisses<strong>

The wind blows hard. Dark clouds are currently ruling the sky. Strings of salty water are pouring down the rough road. It is raining so hard. If Lucy was with him, it would be romantic, but no.

"Darn it. Why do I have to get stuck in this crowded shed?!" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"All I want is to go home as early as possible. Why does it have to rain?" He mumbled once again.

He is annoyed, but whenever he would see strangers whose umbrella is getting reversed back, he couldn't help himself not to laugh. Staring at all those people passing by, he is now regretting not bringing the umbrella Lucy insisted him to bring.

If only he didn't get so stubborn and just followed her, he would be relaxing in the comforts of his own home now. His body is still tired, not from the work though. Sparring with his shitty friend, whose name happens to be Gray that was now the color of the sky, is really tiring.

There are students trying to squeeze themselves in. He is being pushed aside, almost wetting his shirt.

He pushed back, and then he was pushed back again. It repeated for a few times, until a hunk squeezed himself in and pushed them aside, creating a domino effect. As a result, Natsu lost his place under the roof.

He stumbled back. He could feel the cold water on his shoulder. His body only stopped from stumbling backwards when two arms caught him from behind. That was when he noticed that the rain stopped pouring down his shirt.

Sniffing out, he couldn't be mistaken to whom that certain perfume belongs to.

How could he forget her?

"Oh, Lisanna."

She has been a part of his past.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah. Thanks." He answered.

So she still wasn't changing her perfume. She said in so many times that she will change her perfume, but until that time, she is still wearing the same scent.

"We can share this umbrella if you want." She told him.

How did they break up again? He wasn't sure if he wants to remember. Falling in love with her is good, but that was before. That relationship has changed everything in a way that they can never go back to the way it was before. And maybe, that's way better.

But what should he say to her offer? It sure would be awkward to walk with an ex. It's been so long since they even got close to one another. Sharing an umbrella with her, it just doesn't sound so right.

"No need. I brought an umbrella with me."

Turning their heads to the side, there stood the woman who made his heart beat uncontrollably at first sight.

With her blank expression, it only made the pumping organ inside his chest to go wild.

Suspension dots runs through the air. Cold air blows off.

Was he caught cheating? Of course not! He's not cheating! But if that's the case, would anyone please explain why he feels like he is a husband caught cheating on his wife? Is it because he's with Lisanna, an ex? But she's an ex, past, done… nothing more and nothing less. Why is he feeling guilty? Is it because he's under her umbrella?

Did he make Lucy mad, pissed, and jealous?

Not wanting to expand his idea, he runs off to her.

"Hi Lucy!" He said nervously.

"Hello." She said in a monotonous tone.

And that was it.

"Thank you for keeping him off the rain. Would you like to come over and have dinner as a sign of appreciation?" She dearly asked Lisanna.

He nearly went his mind broke. There he was, trying not to have a contact with her and then Lucy came up with the brightest idea of inviting her to dinner at their house.

What kind of scenario is this?

"Uh, Lucy… Her house is just a block away. If we will invite her to our house, the rain might get stronger."

"Natsu is right. I have to go. Thanks though."

As much as Lucy wants to brush her woman instincts off, she just can't. She knows that the girl who was walking away from them wasn't just a girl. She got a feeling that the old fart beside her was something to that girl.

"Let's go." Natsu said.

It pricks her heart to see them that close, but they were not in a concrete relationship to feel that way. He barely holds her hand. And to see that girl casually hold Natsu in her arms, she doesn't like it.

She wants to be like that to Natsu too. She wants to hold him in an affectionate way too. But she doesn't have the guts to do it. She wasn't putting much attention to that kind of gestures, but when she saw how close they were, it made her realize how far Natsu and her are despite of the two months they had already spent together.

She wished she knows what's up with her.

They were walking in silence. There were loud sirens from cars, chattering from people around, but to them, it is dead silent.

"You know where she lives?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

She sighed.

She wants to ask him lots of questions, but she's afraid it will annoy him. And he looks so tired too. That's her cue to just stay silent. It's not like there are lots to explain to her anyway.

Is it okay not to be okay?

"Let me hold the umbrella." He said.

She looked up to see him, only to look away when their eyes met. She can feel her face heating up.

Slowly, she let him hold the umbrella. He reached it with his left hand, causing Lucy to get puzzled. He could use his right hand since it's way closer and that way, it would cover them up perfectly.

She brushed the thought away her mind. She fixed her sight on the road and looked like she was not thinking of anything; though her mind is already near the brink of exploding because of the thought that woman gave her.

What could possibly be the reason behind the killing intention she feels toward the girl?

Jealousy?

Sure, she is jealous. She is jealous of how close they seem to get. Natsu knows her address and that girl could casually talk to him, that's all. If it is not that, then she wasn't sure of what it could be. She just wants them to be like them.

Just then, a warm hand enveloped her left hand that was holding the umbrella a while ago. It was his hand. He was holding her hand. Isn't it too fast for her wish to be granted? Did she miss a shooting star? But of course not! There's no shooting star while it rains.

A squeeze of the hand made her snap out of her reverie. It made her heart skip a beat. How can a simple squeeze make her feel so warm? How can it make her knees so weak that she feels like melting at all?

Looking up, her dazed expression met his smiling face.

From then on, she knows she is blushing.

They were holding each other's hand now. She never thought it would be this warm to have her hand get held by someone who can lift her spirits up when she is down. It feels amazing that she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"I told you it will rain."

"I guess I have to listen to you from now on."

"And I told you to bring this umbrella."

He didn't answer immediately. It was alright, but what shocked Lucy most was when Natsu let her hand go and closed the umbrella.

"Na – "

He suddenly draped an arm over her shoulder and grin.

"If I brought it with me, I will miss the chance to hold you like this."

"H – Hold?"

"Yes. Ready to run?" He took his arm off and then run away from her.

"Wait! Give me back the umbrella!"

"Come at me! Michelle is waiting. Hurry up."

Raindrops were wetting them out, but she doesn't care. If getting wet means getting closer to him, then she would likely summon a storm just to get close to him.

She doesn't have any idea who that girl might be, but all she has to think now is the fact that physically, she's closer to him. They might not be that close compared to the relationship they might had, but she believes that Natsu and she will be close too, maybe closer than they were.

Slowly, they will surpass the limits. And in time, the distance between them will surely zip close with no way of opening up.

_It's in his smile that she feels safe._

_She felt that the first time their eyes met._

_And to feel how warm his hand is…_

_It's in his touch that her worries are washed away_.

**X – X – X**

"Why are you two wet? Aw, I knew it…" Michelle said with a smug look on her face upon seeing Natsu and her sister when she opened the door.

"You two had fun together under the rain just like in the dramas." She said in a teasing tone.

Lucy looked to the left while Natsu blinked cutely at her.

"Ow… Are you going to take a bath together?"

"Of course not! / If she wants to."

Lucy blushed darker than when he held her hand. She immediately fisted the collar of his shirt and shakes him in a violent way while commanding him to take back what he said.

"Idiot! Take that back! Don't insert perverted ideas on my sister's head."

"Okay. Okay. I take that back."

When she realized what she did, she immediately let him go and rushed towards the bathroom.

"What's with your sister?"

"I don't know. She's like that when she is embarrassed."

Natsu made a lopsided smile.

Inside the bathroom, Lucy couldn't believe what had happened between them. She couldn't believe the things she had just thought. She couldn't believe that she was jealous and she couldn't believe that she likes how it feels when they walked while holding hands.

It made her think if she is possessed.

It surely is not normal. It's not bad, but it is something she doesn't know how exactly she should react. After that thing, what will happen next?

She is a novice, no scratch that. How can she be a novice when she barely had any contacts with men? She doesn't know anything about that kind of things.

When she was done taking a bath, which took shorter than her usual bath, she got out of the shower only draped in a robe.

"You should seriously not walk around with only a robe on."

Before she could process everything he said, she let out a shriek first, backing off while clutching on her robe for dear life.

"Here, put some clothes on. I got Michelle get them."

"R – Right. Sorry. I'll be back."

"Okay."

When she was done, it was Natsu's turn to take a bath. While she prepares the table, Michelle is keeping her books and notebooks in her bag.

She is really indebted to Natsu.

Natsu never gets too long in the shower. The night continues miraculously well. It's a miracle that Lucy's nose isn't still bleeding and that her brain is still working perfectly fine. She has already set Michelle to sleep. The only thing left to do is to check the fridge and make a shopping list.

She's humming a tune when she heard the noise of the television.

"You're still awake." She said when she saw Natsu sitting on the couch.

"Well, yeah. Since it's Sunday tomorrow, I just thought of having a movie marathon."

"I see. What are you watching then?"

"Annabelle." He said in a creepy tone that didn't scare Lucy a bit.

When it struck Natsu that Lucy isn't going to show any sign that she got scared, he awkwardly pulled back.

"It's at time like this that you should say 'kyaah! That's scary!" Natsu murmured, to which Lucy laughed.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled her down to his side. He secured that she won't escape by lifting her up and making her sit in the space between his opened legs. He embraced her from behind and crossed his legs over hers.

"Hey, this is… Let me go." She awkwardly begged him, but Natsu just laughed.

"If it really doesn't scare you, then you won't mind watching it with me right?"

"What? You just want to watch it with me, don't – Uh, NO! I mean… Uh, I'm scared yeah! That is! Hehe. Let me go now… Please."

Natsu uncrossed his legs and let it dangle down with her legs. Lucy thought he bought her excuse, but she was oh so dead wrong. Instead of removing his arms, she felt his embrace got tighter. He dipped his head down the crook of her neck and purred.

As an opposite reaction, Lucy blushed; though thanks to the darkness of the room, no one will be able to see it. She also felt sweaty in an instant. She got her eyes closed in nervousness. Her lips were in line. He was purring in her neck and it was crazy! She has never felt that way before, nor have anyone done that to her before.

She was also slightly shaking in her seat. The horror movie wasn't the reason why her heart is beating loud. There is an alien feeling buzzing in her chest.

"It tickles." She whispered.

She is starting to feel so light headed.

"You know what," Natsu said when he finally stopped nuzzling her hair.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, making their cheeks bump. Lucy could only gulp hard.

"W- What is it?" She asked in a low, shaking and almost cracking tone.

"Maybe I just really want to watch it with you." He finished the statement with a kiss on the cheeks.

And there she lost it. Blood spurted out her nose. Her brain malfunctioned. Her heart exploded – all comically of course.

All she wanted was to get close to him. But everything is happening so fast. She should have been really careful of her wishes. Now that she got it, the fast closure was taking the best of her.

That was making her do and experience various reactions she was so ashamed to even remember. If it is only reactions, it would be fine.

But along those reactions to what she finds embarrassing gestures, it is also making her feel something different.

It might be embarrassing, but she couldn't deny how it can make her feel a heart-aching goodness as if she is floating on cloud nine.

"Lucy?" Natsu shook her a bit.

"Lucy?"

When he saw her sleeping face, he chuckled.

"How cute can you be?"

**Yo!**

**Second chapter is up and I hope you all like it. There are lots to thank. Those 26 good people who added this story to their favorite list, those 43 nice folks who followed this fiction, and first 8 reviewer of this story – Arigatou minna!**

**I'll do my best to make this a good fanfic. I hope I can reach 100 reviews to this fic too just like in my other stories. Hopeful Aia mode on again.**

**Have a good day and night folks!**

**Reviews for this chapter?**

**-Aia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Fairy Tail. If ever I were the one who own it, then it would be loaded with craps and shits. I don't curse in everyday basis. Sorry for the bad words. (",)**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: I Like Him, no, I Still Like Him! RIVAL?**

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time that day at work, Natsu heard Alzack sigh in frustration. He's been ranting all day how Bisca got mad at him when he said something not so nice about the food she cooked. He had never been in Alzack's situation before, so he doesn't know how big of a problem that is.<p>

Heck, does that matter even matters in a married couple? So what if Alzack said that her curry doesn't taste much like a curry at all? What's so wrong about that? Shouldn't Bisca be more grateful that Alzack is being honest? In that way, she can improve. That's how it should be- that's what Natsu believes in.

For him, it's a simple matter, not a big thing at all. So, Natsu doesn't know why Alzack is so worked up.

"You don't understand since you don't have a wife." Alzack said in a monotonous tone. Not only Natsu flinched at what he said, but even Gray and the other single men who were trying to throw advices on him did.

"I think it has nothing to do with being married or not." Gray said, to which Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"It could happen to me and Lucy too." Natsu added.

"Yeah, since you are one heck of an insensitive man." Gray snorted.

"What? Regretting sending me off to that apartment? Haven't I given my deep thanks to you yet?" Natsu boasted.

When he told them, which includes Gray, Gajeel, Alzack, Jellal, Laxus and everyone in the Fire Station about how he met Lucy there, Gray was the most appalled. It is because before that incident happened, they made a bet on who is going to have a girl first.

And much to his luck, Natsu won.

Maybe, his luck is beyond what he expected he has in him. After meeting Lucy, he feels like luck has been following him around. Like he needs those things though! Having her is enough. He has never felt so contented before.

"Anyway, just say sorry. She will understand you, I think." Laxus chimed in after getting back from the second floor.

"She wouldn't talk to me."

"That doesn't mean you can't talk to her. It's not about receiving a response from her or having her talk to you. Say you are sorry and do the sissy stuffs you did before to woo her and if she doesn't accept it, then it's not your fault now. At least, you tried getting on her good side again." Jellal said.

"Says the one who can't even talk to Erza." Alzack shot back with a grin.

At least, he is now grinning.

"But tattoo face is right, you know. Women are really hard to please." Gajeel said all of a sudden, earning a grunt of disapproval from Laxus.

"I don't think you even understood what Jellal said. Idiot."

"But Alzack, if you don't say sorry and just let the issue slip, then you're just escaping the problem instead of acknowledging it. It won't be a very good habit. Besides, you're at fault, too."

Everyone stared at Natsu. It is rare for him to say such intelligent things at serious matters. And having him say that made everyone clap their hands to tease Natsu.

"Man! Look who has grown up some balls!" Laxus snorted, much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Shut up. You're not helping our whipped Alzack here at all."

And the love advising session closed off. Teasing and jokes filled the once serious atmosphere.

**XoXoXo**

Lucy heard the bell rang at nine in the morning. Her brows knitted in wonder to who was ringing the bell. Natsu has already gone off to work at six in the morning. He finds it a relief because he used to go to work at five before.

Her face reddened up. How could she not when the scene of what happened earlier and what happened the other morning before that day, and the day before yesterday, and the day forth before that, keeps on playing inside her head?

It has been a daily thing for Natsu to kiss her goodbye everytime he will leave for work. Not in the lips, though. Not like she wants him to kiss her on the lips though, too. Her mental denial only caused her to blush more.

It's only in the cheeks before stepping out the door, and in the forehead after getting out the house. And just like what she said earlier, it's not like she wanted him to kiss her on the lips! It would be too much.

And so, back at the topic… She has already sent Michelle to school too. So basically, her companions are all stuck to their own businesses. So she wonders who the person might be.

Opening the door, she met a frowning Bisca. Natsu has already told her stories about her. It's also a shock for her to learn that they were just neighbors. With that said, both women are happy that they can have someone to chat with when they are all alone and bored. But Lucy and Natsu thought, even the Connell couple noticed, that Michelle and Asuka were the happiest of them all.

It's quite generous of him to tell her stories about him and his friends. And never did Natsu mention an emotional Bisca. She learned from Natsu that Bisca is a lively and cheerful woman. So to why Bisca showed up with a frown on her face started to bother Lucy.

"Hey, you okay? Come in."

Lucy is sure that Bisca showed up not for entertaining purposes, but rather, she felt like her friend is going through something. She let a fifth sigh escape her forever red lips upon sitting on the couch Lucy offered her to sit on.

Bisca put a small bag on the table, freeing her hands. Once done, she tucked strands of her emerald colored hair that escaped her well done mermaid braid behind her ear. She sighed once again.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked.

Bisca looked at her with sadness and guilt in her eyes. Lucy received a nod.

"I really need your help!" Bisca started to cry out, startling Lucy.

Lucy did her best to calm her down first. She offered her tissues, which she gladly accepted and just like that, Bisca opened her problem up to her.

"You see, I got mad at Alzack. I didn't speak to him and I ignore him. I didn't even cook for him last night and this morning too." Lucy offered her water, which Bisca accepted with delight.

"Why did you get mad?"

"Because he said my curry doesn't taste like curry. I worked hard on that one. I asked my mom to teach me how to cook it, but I miserably failed. I mean, it is not his fault that I couldn't cook curry perfectly. I am mad at myself for not being able to cook well. But what he said hurt my pride and so, I got mad. It's not his fault, but then, I was hurt."

Lucy wanted to tell her something that would make her feel lighter, but she just couldn't find the right words to say. Sure, Alzack is wrong to say such mean words. If she happens to be Bisca and Alzack is Natsu, she would really get hurt. Good thing is she's not Bisca and she doesn't have to go through that. Seriously, if Lucy was Bisca, she wouldn't know what to do nor feel.

She wouldn't want to get mad at him.

But for Bisca to get overly upset, is that even accountable for her not to feed her husband? It must have been hard for her since she said it herself before that she deeply loves Alzack. She hasn't been in that situation before, so she doesn't know what Bisca could possibly feel. For her, it seems so small for a matter, but she's not the one experiencing it so she really couldn't say so.

In the end, she just let Bisca pour her heart out.

"Then last night, he tried talking to me, but I gave him the cold shoulder. I feel guilty for not letting him talk. After that, we were both silent. We're not saying a single word to each other. I managed to convince Asuka that we are fine before she went to sleep. As I lull her little brother to sleep, Haru started crying and I don't know what to do. I already fed him and all. Turns out that he doesn't like how I smelled. I accidentally sprayed a lot of perfume yesterday it stuck to my body all day. You see, I was really out of my mind yesterday."

She sighed. Then her frowning face turned into a sadder one.

"Then Alzack came to me and took baby Haru off me. He silently lulled him to sleep, not even looking at me. And it made me feel guiltier. He was always there to help and support me. Even if I am in my red mode, even if I am grumpy everytime I wake up, he's still there. And I get mad at him just because I failed at cooking curry. I'm such a mess. Then this morning, I woke up late so I couldn't cook. Asuka said her daddy had already made her breakfast and that he had already fed Haru his milk. When I checked on Haru, even his diaper was changed. I really wanted to make it up to him and cook something good for him today, but I failed again."

Lucy felt sad for her. She is so lucky to have Alzack as a husband. He is so responsible that he didn't let their quarrel get to their whole family. He is so reliable in crucial times. Bisca is really lucky. And Lucy couldn't help but admire their companionship built by pure love. It wasn't all admiration though. She felt a tinge of jealousy course through her chest. How she wished she has someone like Alzack.

But that selfish issue of her is not the main prior that time. It is Bisca's.

"Before getting off to work and sending Michelle to school at the same time, he whispered sorry to me. I couldn't say a word and he probably thought that I am still mad. And this is the least thing I can do." She pointed the bag which probably keeps the lunchbox inside.

"But I couldn't give it to him because I have to watch over Haru. I love him and I am so sorry."

"Do you want me to give it to him?" Lucy asked politely.

"I'm sorry that I have to come here just to ask you for that, but yes. If that wasn't much of a bother to you."

"Of course it is not. It's nothing. I'm glad that you could open up your problems with me. It makes me feel like I'm a worthy friend. And you know what, I'm jealous of you. You got a loving and responsible husband. He's a good catch."

"I know. Thanks."

"I should go now. I think you should go now too. Baby Haru might be crying this time."

A hug warmed Lucy. Bisca really knows how to make her feel like she is an important friend. And to Bisca, she is indeed an important friend who anyone can rely on during bad times. Natsu too caught a good one. Lucy is a beauty inside and out.

"Natsu is responsible and loving too. Too bad he is not your husband yet."

Lucy kept silent.

What if Natsu is really her husband and they got into a situation similar to Bisca and Alzack? How would they overcome it? Would he leave her behind?

The thought of Natsu leaving her shot a cold and sharp feeling in her chest. The cold feeling subsided, but the sharp one didn't. Warm feeling cascaded inside her, but not in a good way.

She has to admit to herself. She likes Natsu so much she doesn't know if she can bear it when they get into a situation, wherein they can't even say a single word to each other.

Yeah, she likes him. But the depth of her feelings is still unknown.

She owes Natsu so much and that's the reason why she admires him so much.

**XoXoXo**

Unknown to her, Natsu was just thinking the same. If ever they get into a fight, he wonders if Lucy will run away from him. He was thinking of so many things that even Gray can't piss him off so they can start a fight. The only thing that made him snap back to life is when he heard Alzack called Lucy's name.

"Hi." Lucy waved a hand at him, but he was too confused to give the gesture back sooner.

Greeting her hello, he pushed Macao and Wakaba away from her, who was already making their move on her.

"Damn it Natsu!" Macao snarled, but backed out immediately when Natsu glared at him.

"Come on Natsu, don't be like that! We just missed our Lucy so much." Wakaba put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, not knowing that it was a wrong move. Heck, even what he said was oh so wrong.

Putting a hand over Wakaba's hand, he gripped it with enough pressure to hurt him. It caused Wakaba to grimace while Natsu forced a smile.

"Who is yours?" He asked nicely, though it's fake.

"No one!"

He turned to Lucy and his expression immediately changed.

"Hey, what got you here?"

His question seemed to knock some sense to Lucy. She quickly turned her head from left to right as if she was searching for someone. It lasted long enough for Macao to make a comeback again.

"If you are searching for the right man, I'm here Lucy." Though he was quickly shoved off aside by Natsu's palm.

Their workplace will always get rowdier whenever Lucy or Mirajane, Laxus' fiancée, will visit them. And whenever that happens, both Natsu and Laxus will turn their predator eye on to both Macao and Wakaba. Even on Warren too.

Lucy and Mirajane were both flashy and gorgeous. An eye candy to perverts (that's what Natsu and Laxus' would refer them), sugar to old male hags who only lives with their dogs instead of cats – that is what Mira and Lucy are.

If anyone would understand why Natsu is acting that way, it would be Laxus.

"Shut the fuck up, pervert." He turned to Lucy, only to see her staring at a certain someone who's weeping in the corner of the room.

She stepped closer to him and leaned her head forward his chest to say something.

"Alzack is really depressed." She said in a low, sympathizing voice.

"Yeah. He's been like that since the other day." He said.

They looked in each other's eye, much to Gajeel, Gray, and the trio perverts' annoyance. Gajeel isn't the mushy stuff, while Gray doesn't like how his rival can get mushy and sissy with a girl while he's not. It's obvious that he wants to be in his place where he is the one who can brag to Natsu how cool and handsome he is to have a sexy girl beside him.

Yep. It's all about bragging and playing jokes on him, nothing more. Though he couldn't say that he wasn't happy for his rival. It has been a long time since he isolated himself.

It was really a bad break-up back then. Somehow, he is thankful to himself for playing that prank to Natsu.

"Gray-sama! Why are you looking like that to Natsu's bride?" Apparently, Gray has his own matters to handle.

**XoXoXo**

Natsu ignored everyone. All that matters that time is that Lucy is there at his workplace. He knows that Lucy won't stay long, so in any ways he can, he wants to make the time so worth it.

"Alzack, Bisca asked Lucy to give you something." Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah. Uh, Bisca came to the house a while ago and told me what happened. She wanted me to give this to you. I think she's sorry for sleeping for so long."

Alzack opened the bag, and suddenly, a smile coated his face. Lucy was glad to see him smile. Everyone was too. It means that they are going to be fine now.

Everything is going to end well.

"What about me?" Natsu whined, earning grunts of disgust from Warren and the others. Natsu had been quick to throw something on him.

"How dare you Natsu bully Lucy?! If you want to eat, just order donuts to Ultear like what you always do!" Wakaba shouted.

"Yeah!" Every perverts who were after Lucy and Mira chorused.

There were some who kept silent. Even Wakaba seemed to get nervous after what he said, too. She felt uneasy, but decided to brush the weird feeling off.

"No! He's not bullying me. Wakaba-san, Macao-san, don't be like that." Lucy told them with a smile, enough for them to drool more.

"Don't mind them." Erza chimed in.

Lucy had met Erza before. Natsu said she is scary, but she looks like the complete opposite of what he said. She also noticed how Jellal stiffened when Erza entered the room. When Erza dropped a glance at who she was looking at, she immediately reverted her gaze back upon realizing it was Jellal. From their distance, Lucy could see the blush Erza is trying to brush off.

"I don't mind talking to anyone. You are all nice to me." She smiled.

But deep inside, she was worried with what she heard and with the responses that statement got from Natsu's close friends. Something is not right.

Even Gray avoided eye contact or anything to Natsu when the name Ultear was said. Jellal, who was supposed to be a laid back guy scrambled on his sit too. And lastly, Juvia clicked her tongue in what seemed like annoyance. She then started distancing herself to Gray, which was odd.

Natsu motioned Lucy to follow him. Lucy thought Natsu was bringing her somewhere far from his workmates, only to realize that he brought her to a space still near to everyone, but far enough for his workmates to know that he's asking for a little time with her. In short, privacy.

Lucy also thought she will get some explanation, but nope.

But when he smiled at her, a smile that reassures her that everything is fine, did wonders to her confused mind – to say the least – to her confused heart. She was getting all so worked up about it. She knows she shouldn't have to be so nosy, but she is aching to know everything. She should stay out of that invisible line, but no one knows how badly she wants to cross that.

She owes him so much that she doesn't want him to see her as an annoyance. So in respect, in return, she has to keep her limit.

"I'll be going home late again since I started to come to work late too." Natsu brought up the topic, to which Lucy giggled.

"I know. It's only fair that you do that. And thirty minutes before eight isn't that late." Lucy reassured him.

Just then, the bell rang.

Lucy saw how Natsu's soft look changed into a serious one. It made her feel tingly inside. Her hands were aching to touch that face he made. Heck, she wanted that face to forever stay in her memory.

Natsu's hand held hers, making her snap back to reality.

"Jellal, check the location of the fire!" Natsu yelled over.

"Checking!" Jellal yelled back.

"Gajeel, get the truck!" Erza commanded.

"Got it. Only waiting for the driver!" Levy yelled. Gajeel gave her a high five and climbed up the truck. Soon, Levy can be seen climbing up too.

"Gray! The jackets!" Natsu yelled again.

"Got it. Everyone have them already!" He said, throwing one yellow coat to Natsu.

Lucy watches as Natsu put his coat on.

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you much today."

"It's okay. I understand." She said.

She heard the siren of the truck getting nearer and nearer. It is the truck which will take Natsu far away from her, but it is the truck that will save lives.

Natsu kissed her temples before dragging her outside. When they got outside, he jumped up the truck that passed by them and off the vehicles goes.

She remains silent while watching Natsu lead everyone. Placing a hand on her cheeks, she blushed.

He moves so fast. One second, he was dragging her outside, then the second one, he had already planted a kiss on her cheeks. She doubts if anyone saw that. Even she didn't realize what had happened fast. It all happened merely in a blink of an eye.

To how she managed to tell him to be safe despite the rushing time, she doesn't know. All she knows is she told him this exact words,

"Be safe please."

"Don't worry. I'll come back home in one piece and still handsome." That was his response, sending her the message that she has nothing to worry about.

And she really hopes there is nothing to worry about.

"I'll wait." She whispered.

A tap on the shoulders brought her back to reality.

**XoXoXo**

A woman about her age tapped her shoulders. The wind that made Lucy shudder made the woman's dark purple hair to sway along the breeze. She smiled at her, even her brown irises did.

But Lucy couldn't smile.

"Hi." The woman greeted.

"H – Hi." She stuttered.

She feels like her heart is going to explode.

"I'm Ultear. And you are?"

That made Lucy froze.

"I – I am Lu – cy."

She was the one who silenced Natsu and the others. But who is she and why did she show up? Where did she come from? What is the meaning behind the intimidating feeling she feels now? Her smile is so warm, yet she couldn't give the smile back. It is so hard to smile at her.

"Nice to meet you." She peeked over her shoulder to look at the distancing truck.

"I see. There's a fire again. Well, it's almost winter so it is not surprising if there's a fire."

Darn her features. She is the definition of the word alluring! And beside her, Lucy feels like a rag.

"You're a friend of someone in the gang?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah."

"Really? Me too! I know almost all of them!"

"Really?"

"Yep. So, who did you visit?" Ultear inquired. She turned around to look at the building, as if she was displaying her lavender coat in every angle possible.

"Bisca requested me to bring Alzack something."

"I see." Ultear nodded.

She was about to tell her that she also visited Natsu. She also wanted to ask her if she knows Natsu. But before that could happen, Ultear started speaking.

"Well, I work at the bakery shop near the station at the second corner of this street. I hope you can drop a visit some time."

"Sure. I'll bring my little sister and – "

"Great! I'll treat you at your first visit!"

So far, Lucy is being fascinated by her presence. She looks so kind and friendly that her earlier anxiety flushed down the drain.

"And also, I'm here to visit Natsu and give this to him. It's been a while since I bring him donuts. It's his favorite."

"You – you know Natsu?"

And the earlier anxiety that flushed down the drain rose up. If her anxiety will be measured, then it was like a glass full of water, with the water overflowing.

It rises up so much unlike before.

"Yes. I know him a lot."

Ultear blushed, clenching Lucy's heart.

"I know him too." Lucy whispered.

"Really? Well… Natsu is friendly."

Lucy wanted to say that they weren't friends, but what are they? She doesn't know too.

"You see, Natsu is my ex."

How can Ultear smile while saying that? It clenches her heart more.

"We lasted for so long and planned on getting married."

Seeing her dreamy look, Lucy's overly clenched heart started to hurt so bad.

"I like him, no, I still like him."

And her heart went numb.

"Keep it a secret, okay? Lucy Heartfilia."

There is something in her smile that froze Lucy.

There is something in the glint of her eyes that made her grow roots to where she is standing.

There is something in the way she called her name that scared Lucy.

"You're his friend, right? And we are now friends." Ultear paused.

Lucy isn't sure if she wants to hear what she is going to say next. But she heard it nonetheless.

"I want him back. Help me."

She heard it loud and clear she thinks she had gone deaf.

**XoXoXo**

**Hi.**

**Thank you to all the readers who kept on reading it c: Thank you for the reviews too. I hope you all enjoyed his chapter. Tell me if this is good, please.**

**As you can see, I used Ultear as the third party. But I mentioned Lisanna in chapter two as Natsu's ex… Well, I don't want to make changes so let's just assume that Lisanna and Ultear are both Natsu's ex-girlfriends. Heehee**

**I'm tired of Lisanna being the villain. She's been overly used and sadly, as a villain or a bitch. That makes her have a lot of haters and Lisanna is a very good character. She doesn't deserve flames, but it couldn't be avoided. Sometimes, it's because of how great a fic is, how great an author plays the characters' role that make us go with the flow and feel sad for the bullied main character and angry at the antagonist.**

**It's a shame that Lisanna is always used as an antagonist.**

**But who knows, maybe one day, I'll be using her character too as a villain? Haha**

**But as possible as it can be, I am avoiding it. Let's have Ultear for a change. Why Ultear though? Remember when Natsu and the gang accidentally spent their three months training in the Celestial World and then the Crime Sorcierer came to the rescue? Do you still remember the time when Natsu hugged Ultear with his head on her chest? Do you still remember Lucy's reaction that time? Well, if you are not a NaLu fan, you won't get what I mean.**

**Bye fellas!**

**It's been a long time, right? I've been caught up in a lot of things, funny things! Ha ha. Such a great week! Sembreak has started! Hooray!**

**Til next time! I hope I can get feedbacks c:**

**-Aia D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Fairy Tail is not mine. ****Easy as that.**

**Apartment Door 101: Love Found**

**Chapter 4: Tease and Date**

The cold morning air of September, which sent chills down Lucy's spine, had inflicted her some kind of memory that never in her life did she wish to have.

It brings her the same feeling she used to have when she was with Ultear the other day. She was very rude to say no, but she would be a hypocrite if she will help her have Natsu.

Sure, they are not an item, but still, the choice of them being together will not be decided by her or whatever. Ultear might still like him, but, does Natsu still like her back?

What if Natsu didn't and she decided to help Ultear? It is going to be the worst. She doesn't want to meddle with private things like that. She doesn't want to be engaged in something that may bring trouble not just to her, but to the party involved.

And another thing is...

The idea of Natsu getting lovey dovey with Ultear is...

One thing is for sure, she can't and she won't bring herself to cheer them on.

If she does, then it's all fake.

"Lucy... Look. My teacher told us to show this to our guardians." Michelle handed her some paper.

She opened the bit crumpled paper and took her time to read the note written in a slightly rough handwriting.

'_Fieldtrip for a day,'_ it says.

Lucy looked down at her sister, who was also reading the note in her hand. It would be so sad for a grade one student to miss her very first field trip, but she's afraid she can't afford to send her to some costly trip.

Lucy is sure Michelle will understand.

"Michelle..." Michelle looked up with a smile.

"I decided not to go."

It took her by surprise, though she is glad that she decided not to participate. She's glad – how selfish. The truth is she wants Michelle to go and experience how it is to be a child.

If only she has money.

"My teacher told us to show it to our guardians, and so I did. I don't have any plans on going on that one even from the start. So don't worry about me."

Lucy watched Michelle's back slowly getting smaller from her sight. She is telling her not to worry about her, but she can feel it in the way she talks that she wants to go.

"Michelle." She called out, and the latter turned her heels in her direction.

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you, you can go?" She beamed a smile at her direction to somehow lift her spirit up.

"Oh come on! You don't have money." She knows Michelle was just teasing, but heck. It shoots straight to the heart, making her cry a waterfall of blood. She even waved her hand in front of her in a 'shooing manner' to emphasize how penniless she is.

Suspension dots filled the air. The silence that occurred between them was shattered thanks to a fly, which in whatever way, succeed in infiltrating the house she keeps clean.

"Oh dear! Ha – ha." She faked a laugh, a very obvious one on that.

"Give me some credits. I can work you know." She grabbed the note back and fumbled to open it.

"Let's see... Look, it's still two weeks far! I can earn enough money!"

"Well, with the country's current situation, I doubt if you can get a job in a day. You will have to compete to millions of unemployed citizens, you know." Her younger stated in a matter of fact tone, her shoulders shrugging in the process.

Lucy bit the hem of her blouse in frustration. Just how much does her sister know?

"You're right. But trust me, I can find a job, earn money, and send you to that field trip!" She made a cool guy pose, one hand on her waist, the other one extended showing an 'okay sign.'

From where she stands, she can see how her sister's expression changed into a smile.

Retreating from her cool guy pose, she knelt down and patted her sister's head.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

Michelle smiled at her before going back to her room.

It is Lucy's cue to continue what she left a while ago. She was about to crack an egg when she heard her sister shouted something.

"Good luck on your job hunt! Just to let you know, you'll be competing with millions Lucy!"

"I said trust me, you brat!"

Way to go on cheering for her. Lucy sighed and cracked the egg.

"So, you're up for a job?"

Lucy quickly turned to her left just to see Natsu approaching her on the sink.

"Yeah."

"Why? Is my monthly salary not enough?" He asked, his face leaning dangerously close to her.

Lucy immediately turned to her right to suppress the blush and in an attempt to calm the jumping horses in her chest. She pretended that she has to get the salt.

"No. I mean, what you earn is yours."

She felt his hand gave her head a soft chop.

"Silly. What I earn is for all of us."

Instead of being happy with what he said, she found it rather disturbing. She doesn't want him sustaining their every need. On second thought, it was like what a husband would say. The way he said it was so sweet that Lucy can't help herself but to feel tingly.

"Still, I also want to earn on my own and give Michelle's needs." She set the pan on fire and poured some amount of cooking oil.

"You really are a great help to both of us, and I don't want you thinking that I am abusing that kindness." She said while mixing the rice and the other ingredients in the pan.

"Besides, I already had a deal with her."

"So, you won't accept any cash for help this time?"

"No."

"Even if I insist?"

"No."

"Even if the reason is not for helping purpose but because I just want to do it?"

"No."

"Even if …"

"Natsu…" Lucy whined softly, making Natsu stop. All she wants is for Natsu to understand that they are not forever relying on him.

Before she knew it, Natsu had already started setting up the table. Putting the dish on a serving plate, Natsu had been prompt on getting it from her.

"Ah, girl's pride…" Natsu mumbled. He was teasing her about being persistent and inclined to her decisions.

"Everyone has that." Lucy threw back. She made a coffee for Natsu and milk for Michelle. She insisted it one time that Michelle already refused to drink milk since she said she was already in gradeschool, but Natsu is so stubborn, telling them that gradeschool students need milk more than anything else.

Yeah, as if… But it was just him, being kind.

"Well throw." Natsu shot back.

"But I would appreciate it if you would help me find a job."

All was set. The last thing to do is to gather at the table and have a bountiful breakfast.

"Sure thing. I already have one for you."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But why do you want to work again? If it's about the house's expenses, I already told you that I am going to cover everything up, right?"

"I know. You see, Michelle has this incoming field trip and I want her to join that one even if she said she doesn't want to."

Natsu opened the fridge and grabbed a chocolate. He was about to eat it when Lucy put a hand over his shoulder, making him look at her.

"No sweets before meals, please." She said, to which he pouted.

"Not even one?"

"Not even one."

She is not being harsh on him. She learned that when he said one, it actually means a bundle or a pack or anything in group.

"Okay… You're a very nice sister." Natsu complimented her, making her blush a bit.

Natsu noticed the embarrassed woman and he smirked.

She is really cute and so innocent, to blush with just a compliment.

"By the way." Natsu took her attention. He leaned so close that Lucy's heart started bumping erratically in her ribcage again.

He's going nearer and nearer and then halted to a stop, his lips hovering next to the bridge under her nose. She closed her eyes thinking what he is going to do.

It must be a kiss, right?

It's a good thing that she always brushes her teeth every morning after waking up. It really comes in handy at times like this. She can smell Natsu's breath. It smells nice. She almost stop breathing when she heard Natsu pant.

And then his lips came in contact with hers. It was short, very short. Not like she wanted it to be long anyway, but it really was so short!

Lucy opened her eyes in surprise.

"Good morning Lucy."

And then, he gave the tip of her nose a small kiss again!

She almost had a heart attack.

God! He is a tease!

**X – X – X**

"Table 7, three slices of chiffon cake and three cups of Okinawa milk shake…"

"Coming!"

Lucy wiped her forehead with her arms first before complying to the next order Meredy had given her. It feels like years for her since she last worked at her aunt's ryokan. It feels nice to be able to work again.

But it is not that nice to work to where Natsu had recommended her.

Of all places…

"Lucy, please take over at the counter!"

"Yes!" She shouted back at Ultear, her boss.

Fate plays wonderful games, doesn't it? But beggars can't be choosers.

Upon sitting at the desk, a customer already came. She didn't waste time looking at the customer; she worked on the computer instead, since that was the first time she'll be handling the cashier's work. And it's pretty easy.

She took the bag of donuts and cup of coffee from the customer, have them pinned and all. She then placed it inside the shop's personalized bag and stapled the receipt along with it.

"Good day Sir! Thank you and please come again!" She put on her sweetest smile and the customer couldn't help but to stare and drool.

"Thank you and I'll come again, I promise." The customer said, holding her in her hands.

Suddenly, the customer was pushed aside.

"You, not coming back, isn't really a big loss for the shop."

"What the…?" The customer stopped midair upon meeting Natsu's dangerous glare.

Natsu turned to face Lucy who was struck at the moment.

"Right Lucy-chan?" He asked with a cute and childish smile.

He wasn't greeted with a blush or any cuteness Lucy has in her, instead, he was ignored.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Sir. What this man means is that he is in a hurry." Lucy said.

So far, she's really getting into her role as a maid in latte and pastries shop.

"I'll take your orders, _Sir._" Lucy made sure to emphasize the last word.

"You're great in this, you know."

"Thank you Sir."

"No need to be formal."

"I'm working Natsu."

She pinned every piece of bread he took at the stalls.

"Why are you not working anyway?"

"Now, we're talking." Natsu flashed Lucy his wide grin, making Lucy almost drop the cheese roll in her hand. From her back, she could tell that someone is staring daggers at her.

"I came to visit you."

"Oh thanks." She answered plainly.

But is she really the one he visited? Because the fact that Natsu recommended her to Ultear's shop means that they are still doing good and fine. Is Natsu not aware of the feelings Ultear has for him?

She should be grateful to Natsu for understanding her reasoning and giving her a job, but why is it that she isn't that happy?

When the receipt came out of the tool, she stapled it on the bag. The bag is pretty big. Well, she is sure Natsu can consume them all.

"Good day Sir. Thank you and please come again." She handed him the bag. Natsu reached out, but shoved it back to her.

"I assumed that the place must be crowded now since it's Family Day."

"Family… Day?"

He nodded.

"And I figured that you'll get tired and lose the chance to have your lunch."

She looked at the analog clock near the door. 12:51. She lost track of time and she didn't know that it's already this late in the morning perhaps, noon.

She looked at the tables and noticed that almost all their customers are families who are having their after lunch meal.

That's when she realized that she is hungry.

"Maybe we can go out later? With Michelle, I mean since it's family day…"

Natsu seemed a bit embarrassed, asking a working girl out, at her workplace, at the place of his ex, to say. But he could care less about that. Lucy just stared at her with a face he doesn't know how to read.

Assuming that he will be turned down, he looked at the analog clock which reads one pm, before returning his eyes on Lucy.

"I should get going."

"Ah, yes… Take care."

Natsu responded with a 'yeah' before turning around.

"I'll be waiting here later." He heard Lucy said, making him turn around once again.

"With Michelle, I mean."

Pink dust covered her cheeks, eliciting a grin and a blissful smile from Natsu.

"Okay."

Lucy went back to work after seeing Natsu's back faded from the crowd. She put the goods Natsu has given her under her desk.

Since it's Family day and all, there's no wonder why the shop is crowded. Ultear's shop serves the best pastries after all.

Behind her back, a frown hides beneath the shadow.

Ultear can't even fake a smile.

She had seen him.

But he had not seen her.

Not like it will make any difference if they will meet and greet that time anyway. It's because Lucy is there. With her around, there's no chance of them getting back together.

What could she be thinking? Wishing for them to get back together… It's shit. After what she did in the past, she could only be thankful that Natsu decided to be friends with her again after a very long time.

It could only mean one thing, right? That he had already moved on. It only means that he is not affected anymore. It only means that someone had already replaced her in his life.

And that woman can only be Lucy. And it's because of Lucy that Natsu talked to her again. He asked her if he could give Lucy the spot they were searching for.

It's Lucy.

She wants to thank her because she was the reason behind Natsu talking to her again, but then, it was Lucy who took his heart now.

But there could still be a chance.

Lucy is a Heartfilia after all.

As long as that remains a fact, she still has the chance to get back with him again.

And she will.

**X – X – X**

**Hi!**

**I'm back!**

**Can you believe it, I got a month long writer's block. I'm not even a pro and I managed to get that syndrome? Hoho.**

**And after that vacation, this is all I can do. I'm sorry if it's too crappy. I'll try my best to make it worthy to read next time... For those who will read it after 1234567890 years of not updating – OHMIE… Thank you in advance! And sorry for any mistakes that you will see.**

**So, it's a date huh? Lucky Lucy. Christmas is tomorrow! I can't wait to see my family again. Heehee.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**And uh, please review. *peace***

**-Aia Dragfilia.**


End file.
